A Little Surprise
by A Small Girl in a BIG World
Summary: A completely new beginning, new house, new job and a different house of what Berwald was used to. He had always lived in the crowd and noisy city, but his new job opportunity made him change to this little village. He may find a Little Surprise.
1. Chapter 1: New House

_So this is my first fanfiction ever… EVER and I'm not sure what the hell I'm doing so I'm just following my instincts and the things I have learned in English class because English isn't my first language_

 _I'm sorry if something here goes terribly wrong and I'm just a failure… maybe this isn't my stuff and I should get back to drawing, but I'll never know if I don't give it a try… LET'S GO!_

* * *

For the past two days Berwald had being busy assembling his furniture in the house and trying to memorize the village map he had seen online. His new house was completely different of what he was used to, he used to live in a modern apartment in a tall building near the downtown. This house was quite big for him, but sure he could get used to it. A nice brick house with 2 rooms and 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, living room with a fireplace and a dining room. Quite nice actually but Berwald decided to buy that house because there was a big forest just behind it. So he could always smell the fresh scent of pines, listen to birds sing and he could always hunt for berries in his free time.

Berwald decided it was time to get out and get to know the town himself, besides the fridge was empty and he was hungry, he hadn't had a proper meal since he arrived. As soon as he come out of the house to pick his bicycle the fresh scent of pines hit him, breathing deeply he looked at the neighborhood. It was quiet but you could see there were families with children who played in the streets sometimes. Berwald was quite jealous, he had always wanted to form a family of his own one, but his lack of social interaction didn't help.

Berwald wandered though the shop aisles picking what he needed in his basket, suddenly he saw a girl struggling to reach a box of cereal in one of the top shelves. He walked upon her, reached the box and gave it to the girl.

The girl picked the box "Thank yo..." her voice was cut the second she looked at Berwald's face.

"Yer welc'om" Berwald tried to be nice and the less scary he could.

But the girl quickly took the box and dashed from the aisle to find her mom. Berwald really tried not to be scary and to be nice to people, but it didn't work. So he decided to end his shopping and pay. As soon as the cashier saw him Berwald could sense he had tensed.

"Welcome, is everything fine? Was someone in the staff rude to you?" said the cashier as he checked the articles and packed them.

"Everthin' fine th'nkyou" Berwald said and paid his groceries.

"Have a nice day" waved the cashier relived Berwald had left.

Berwald felt dissaponted; his new beginning wasn't going as he had planned. He was supposed to be nice and even though he tried people always seemed to freak out when they saw him. He couldn't help it, having a scary face and a rough accent wasn't his fault.

As soon as Berwald arrived to his house, got his groceries into the fridge, but he wasn't hungry any more. He just wanted to forget the first impression he had given to this new town. Where he was supposed to be friendly. He came out of the house again, this time just to get into the forest, where people won't judge him, where he could feel part of something.

He started wandering in the forest, the tall trees let some rays of sun pass though the leaves. Berwald had always liked nature; his father had tough Mathias and him about the trees, the animals that lived in the forest and to identify berries so they could avoid the poisonous ones. Berwald spotted a bush with mature berries, he suddenly felt his stomach growl so he picked some and eat them. He was pretty sure they weren't poisonous so it was perfectly safe. He had some berries left in his hand; sure they'll later be useful so he put them into his pocket. That couldn't be Berwald's new beginning, the new town was nice and he really liked it, but as far as it was going, it seemed it would be the same as always. Berwald the scary neighbor. He just wanted to escape this thoughts when suddenly all his efforts to assembly the furniture made effect and Berwald felt really sleepy. The forest didn't looked as the best place to sleep but Berwald didn't felt like returning home, besides it was steel early so he just sat on a near tree and felt asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A Mouse?

**A little surprise**

 **Chapter 2: A mouse?**

* * *

Some birds singing and the sound of the wind though the leaves could be heard when Berwald started to wake up from his deep sleep. He hadn't slept for a long time but he could see the sun going down though the horizon. After his dreamless nap he felt fresh and relieved form his not so nice experience in this new town. He headed home to take a bath and prepare for his next day at the office, he wasn't really excited about it but it was he best he could do.

When he arrived home he simply tossed his jeans and shirt in the laundry bin as he prepared his bath. The hot water felt nice against his body, long days of lifting and accommodating a new house were truly trying and the nap in the forest had barely helped. Berwald was falling asleep again, the feeling of the water relaxing his muscles were just like a lullaby. His eyelids felt heavy and were about to close when suddenly a loud crash burst in the bathroom. Berwald was up before he even realized what had happened, one of the ornaments had fallen. But why? He really didn't care about a stupid soap holder in the floor but surely it was perfect timing, the tub wasn't the best place to spend the night. The best place for spending the night was his bed.

.

A completely new day, but this day was not like the others Berwald had spent here, this time he had to work in a boring office. It wasn't something he longed to but he had to make a living from somewhere. Waking up early, making coffee and some yummy breakfast and of course rushing to work, this was his new routine. Long day, work, papers, drawings, numbers. Being a furniture desingner was something he liked, but not like this. Berwald didn't liked to use his skills for people he would never get to know. Furniture was something you design for specific needs, not all family nor persons were the same, some people needed small beds, other bigger or simply they didn't want to buy a common desk or dining table. Long ago Berwald father used to design and construct all house furniture for him and his family. His crib was made just for him, his first bed and even the one he was using now days. Berwald's father used to be really good making furniture and people would ask for him to come into their houses so he could design a bed for a specific child or a shelf for holding the TV here and books over there.

But you couldn't get to know all people who would buy their furniture in one of the biggest brands in the whole world. He just had to design thinking on the best way to be functional for a house.

.

Back home Berwald couldn't deny he was truly hungry; he had barely had time for lunch. He had gone grocery shopping yesterday so he should have enough food in his house and eating outside in a restaurant wasn't good for economy, besides he would probably scare the waitress.

As he started to take the ingredients out of the cabinets he noticed the cookie package was open and some crumbs were spread in the cabinet. Berwald mind started to go wild, as expected his first though were mice. Definitely it got to be mice. That was the only explanation, besides a near forest would be a place where mice could come from. What luck a brand new house and it had mice. He should call the exterminator, get a dog or a cat, or at least put some mice traps, it was weird, he had make sure he had checked all the possibly hiding spots for plagues when he bought the house. But right now he was hungry; mice could wait a little bit longer.

.

At night Berwald couldn't fall asleep mice were the only thing on his mind. He didn't like them, they were dirty and a house couldn't have a mouse nest with balls of gray fur running everywhere making noises. It was settled he was going to buy traps and if it didn't work he could always find a cat that needed a job. All this thoughts in his mind were suddenly faded away when he heard a noise in the kitchen.

"M'ce" Berwald grunted. He got out of his bed grabbing a newspaper.

When he reached the kitchen he saw that some fruit that was in a bowl was now spread in the counter. He rolled the newspaper to make a weapon in case he had to face the mouse. He lifted the bowl and searched for some sort of trace of the mammal, but there wasn't any clue.

"Dam!" it had escaped and now he had to sleep knowing he had a chance to kill this plague. No! This wasn't the time to give up. This was the time to make a plan to win this battle against this small creature. No mouse was cleaver enough to defeat Berwald Oxenstierna.

Berwald made a plan, he was going to follow the mouse in order to get to the nest and end this nightmare. So he spread a bit of flour in the counter, on the cookie cabinet and a bit on the floor. The mouse would pass through it and leave footprints, the footprints will be the clue Berwald would need to get that mouse.

The plan was put on action and Berwald went to the couch to watch some TV to help him sleep.

It worked far too well, at least the sleeping part, the moment Berwald hit the couch he fall asleep. As soon as he realized where he was he headed to the kitchen, but the marks that were on the counter, weren't the one he expected. Instead of paws and a tail, the footprints looked human, just like tiny shoes. This marks in the flour had some sort of reddish paint on it, they headed to the floor and then to a spot where Berwald didn't put flower.

This was so unexpected. He waited for a mouse not some sort of tiny human or whatever it was. An elf? A gnome? A fairy? No this had to be some sort of joke, this kind of creatures didn't exist, only in fairy tales and kids stories. NOT IN REAL LIFE.

"What if this is real?" Berwald though out loud.

There were small footprints in his counter and in the floor. He had made sure there wasn't any place where mouse could hide when the house was bought. There wasn't time for this, he should be dreaming or it was some sort of 'welcome to the neighborhood' joke (even though he had never heard of something like that). But it didn't matter right now; right now what mattered it was that he was late for work.


	3. Chapter 3: The Call

**IM SORRY! I'm sorry if I made some of you wait, but things happen and I had a lack of imagination for the next chapter and I didn't wanted to give you a shitty chapter (more shitty that it already is) I know I'm not the best writer and I probably suck at writing but I really enjoy doing this. Thank you lovely people who are following this story. If you have time could you tell me how am I doing so far? Should I make this chapters longer? Ill truly appreciate it. 3**

 **(if you don't want to please don't review, I don't want to waste your valuable time, you are already doing enough by reading it)**

 **Let's go!**

* * *

Back from work Berwald was more relaxed and concluded that the tiny footsteps in the flour must be a product of his imagination or maybe a side effect from his tiring moving days, or at least that was saying to himself when he entered the house and headed the kitchen. The footsteps remained there, in fact, new footsteps had appeared. This new marks were in the counter, close to a candy jar. As expected this jar was opened, the little creature must have opened the jar and took some candies out to eat.

This couldn't be real, this kind of things weren't normal. But the evidence was clear; there were prints in the flour, some candy and food missing.

"At least it isn't a mouse." Berwald said trying to calm himself, what should he do next? Live with this little one in his house; get a cat to get the rid of it, "No that's too cruel."

A tiny human or something was living in his house, some kind of elf. Berwald wasn't sure what to think about it but he knew a thing. He didn't know the smallest thing about supernatural things or fairy tales. He was never interested on them, and the bedtime stories his mother told to him never include small people. If he really wanted to know what this little creature was, he would have to call _him_.

.

Berwald dialed the number in his contacts labeled as Køhler's house; he would have to call his loud Danish cousin and his quiet boyfriend. Mathias, his Danish cousin used to live with him and Berwald's family after both of his parents kicked him out of his house after he came out of the closet. The Oxenstierna were always a really open minded family, so they welcomed Mathias as his own son. Berwald and Mathias didn't have a bad relationship at all but their personalities contrasted a lot. He was quiet and had quite a difficult time making friends and socializing, in the other hand Mathias was loud and had a special ability to make friends; he was always laughing and going to parties. So it was a surprise when Berwald first met his boyfriend, a quiet and mysterious Norwegian guy named Lukas. He was quite handsome but you'll never imagine someone like him would date Mathias. Lukas and Mathias moved together almost two years ago into an apartment in a big city, Mathias worked as a videogame programmer and Lukas worked writing and illustrating story books for little kids because he liked fairy tales and old legends. That's why Berwald needed him; if he could speak to him he might help him with this little creature in his house.

All this memories passed through Berwald's mind when suddenly they were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Berwald? Hello what a surprise you called! How are you?" Mathias voice sounded excited and happy as always.

" 'm fine Mathias, thank ye" even though Berwald wasn't used to speak, he didn't had trouble speaking to his cousin, maybe at first but after spending years together it had become easier.

"Cool bro! Hey haven't you got tired of your new town! I just looked it up on Google Earth and its really small, its way too small for you! I mean…." Mathias keep talking into the phone and Berwald was not sure he was catching all, if he didn't stopped him he could go forever.

"Math'as." Berwald tried to stop him.

"Sorry. So what's up? Have you found something interesting?"

"Actu'lly, yes. Som'thing quite 'strange. That's why I need to spe'k to Lukas." This was weird, Berwald never called Mathias, and if he did he never spoke to Lukas. They had only spoke to each other a really few times.

Mathias was quiet. Shit. Was this weird? Maybe he should have made an effort to continue this conversation before jumping directly to the point. How was he supposed to explain he wanted to speak to Lukas to know about a little... whatever the hell it was. Suddenly the cheerful voice blasted in the speaker.

"Hey look he is in his studio, but he has been there for quite a long time so it might be time to interrupt him and make him give me the attention I deserve." Mathias didn't sound confused, in fact he sounded like he had the perfect excuse to bother Lukas a bit.

Relived Berwald heard trough the phone speaker some steps and the sound of an opening door. Then the sound of a steady voice.

"I'm working Mathias." It was the recognizable, monotone voice of Lukas.

"Look sweetheart I didn't wanted to interrupt your work, I know perfectly I don't have to get here until 5:00pm but Berwald called and he insisted to have a word with you." Perfect now probably Lukas was going to kill him, even though Berwald looked like the strongest man alive, he had some kind of fear-respect for Lukas. He wasn't the kind of man you just interrupted.

"Sweetheart he says he found something weird in his house and he needs you." Berwald was about to tell Mathias to stop.

"Ughhh fine." Lukas voice was becoming closer to the phone. "Hi Berwald." Lukas was now on the phone, he had managed to get him out of work.

"Hello Lukas. 'm sorry for bother'ng ye." This was difficult.

"Please don't be, your cousin would have interrupted me sooner or later." He got a point there. "So what do you need me for?"

"Yer aware I rec'ntly moved 'nto a small town?"

"Yes." Lukas answered.

"Look not long aft'r I moved in some str'nge thing start'd happ'ning."

"What kind of strange things" Was this just a hint of excitement what Berwald heard in Luka's voice.

"L'ke food miss'ng and some t'ny footprints in some flour I put on the floor."

Lukas breathing suddenly changed. "Can me and Matthias visit you on weekend?" His voice sounded different, without changing his volume he sounded what can be described of a mixture of excitement and fear. This was something Berwald wasn't used to hear, it was so weird he forgot to reply.

"Berwald? Are you still there?" Lukas voice returned to normal.

"Sure, yes will be expecting you."

"Thank you. Oh and Berwald, let him eat candy".

"Wh't?" Berwald said as fast as he could but the only thing he heard in the brief second before he hanged Mathias could be heard in the back getting excited for the trip.

What did he meant when he said 'Let him eat candy?'. Whatever. That wasn't as bad as he expected, the only problem was he needed to clean the house and prepare a room for his guest.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading 3**


	4. Chapter 4: The Visit

**So here is the next chapter, I'm sorry I took too long to update, but ideas don't flow so easily into my head. Thank you lovely people for reviewing and letting me know you like this fic.**

 **Tell me if you liked please.**

 **Hetalia is not mine.**

* * *

The weekend arrived and the previous days had been as normal as any other days, except for the fact that candy disappeared every day. Berwald decided to take the advice and left the jar opened. So this creature could reach them easily, he even left a cooking book next to the jar so it wasn't so hard to reach.

At noon a red sedan parked in front of Berwald's house and two tall, blond figures emerged from it.  
Berwald heard the door ring, as soon as he opened it a pair of arms wrapped around him and gave him a warm hug, more suffocating than warm, but the intention counted.

"Berwaaaaaald! Men! Your house is so far away from the civilization! It's so big! Even for you! Aren't you happy to see me, we haven't seen each other since Christmas."

Berwald could barely keep up with Matthias greeting; he was getting out of air. "Matthi'as... Yer..." Berwald said chocking a bit he was practically caring his cousin.

"You are strangulating the poor man." said a monotone voice as Matthias was dragged away from Berwald.

"Hello Berwald" said Lukas extending his hand.  
"Hell' Lukas. N'ce to see ye b'th" Berwald shacked Lukas hand and stepped aside from the door for letting them in. "Pl'ase m'ke y'self at h'me".

"Thank you men" Matthias was just as a little kid, he ran into the house and looked everywhere, Lukas and Berwald just followed him, excitement could be seen in his eyes. "Ber your house is so big; don't you get a little lonely here?"

The tall man just stopped; even though that was an innocent question he couldn't deny the truth. Yes, he felt lonely here. Yes it was a big house just for him. But as far as he could tell he might stay lonely in this big house for a long time. "..." He couldn't reply to his question, no without feeling odd.

"Leave the man alone and sit down." Lukas stepped into the conversation. He conducted Matthias into a couch and sat beside him.

Berwald thanked for that, he was good at hiding emotions but this particular subject he always felt the same. He sat in the couch next to them, it was the first time he noticed Lukas had a book in his hands.

"So Berwald" Lukas said placing the book into his lap. "You told me you had someone living in your house besides you."

This was surprising, he jumped directly to the point, Berwald hadn't even had time to offer them something to drink.

"Ber! Finally! You found someone to live with! Where is he?!" Matthias stand up and jumped in excitement. "When can we meet…"

"Sit down! Dam you are just a little kid." Lukas dragged him down to the couch.

"But you love me that way. Don't you sweetie?" The eyes of Matthias looked as a puppy and got closer to Lukas to cuddle.

Lukas blushed a bit and answered without changing his voice. "Yea right." He pushed his boyfriend lovingly just to let him breath. "As I was saying, you said you put a trap and you saw tiny steps on it."

"Y's." This man truly remembered the conversation.

"So I did my research and this was all I was able to find. I apologize because there isn't much information about this." Lukas opened the book in a page labeled with a green post-it.  
He placed the book in the coffee table and moved in order Berwald could have the best view.

It was a heavy book at least 300 pages. I looked old but it was not shattered, the page had some text and pretty handmade illustrations that showed some leaves, and tiny wooden houses. In the picture there was also people.  
The picture could be quite normal except for the oversized berries the people where carrying. In that moment something snapped in Berwald's mind. He raced his gaze and looked to the couple.

Lukas just nodded while Matthias was quiet. It was something Berwald couldn't believe, but the evidence was as clear as water. Some kind of little person was living in his house.

Lukas voice made him come back from his thoughts. "This is all I could find." He reached for the book and started reading. Matthias cuddled besides him so he could see the picture.

" _Vaderskal_ " Lukas way of reading a book and telling a story was captivating.  
" _Vederskals are people who live in the deep of the woods, sharing with nature. They are the size of a pine cone, but pretty strong for their size. There is not much known about them except for the fact that they love candy and human food. The leyend said that if you see one your life will be blessed with love and good luck, that's the reason it is believed they got extinct. Humans hunted them for using them as charms. Nobody has seen one for the past 200 years._ "

Well that explained a lot. But this tiny people hadn't been seen in the past 200 years, the fact that this magical creatures existed was out of this world.

The three man were in silence comprehending what they had just listened

The first one to break the silence was Matthias. "Babe are you sure this is true?" he looked incredulous and a bit shocked.

"Now days we aren't sure if magical creatures exist, there are things in this world that still a mystery and that's what keeps the world beautiful. A hint of mystery is magical." Lukas responded smoothly.

" 'K so now I got a ' _Vaderskal'_ in my h'use." Berwald was still a bit worried, not because he cared about sharing his food, but as caring as he was, he couldn't let this little creature be in danger. What if he accidentally stepped on it? Or worst. This creature probably wasn't used to now a day's inventions and could easily be electrocuted or something like that.

"Lukas" said Berwald decided. "We need to find this creature."  
" You want to keep it as a pet Ber? "Joked Matthias.  
"No." I don't w'nt him to get h'rt."

"Do you have any idea how to find him?" Lukas look thoughtful

"He might be scared, if some of their people got hunted by humans he might have a bit of resentment. I would have, it's comprehensible."

Matthias was right, this little one must be scared.

They stayed on the living room thinking of how they could communicate to this creature without him thinking they were going to hurt him.

An idea snapped in Berwald's head, it was not complicated, but it was the easiest way to approach the little one "G't an id'a".

To be continued…

* * *

 **The name of the mythical creature is a game of 3 words in Swedish, Finnish and Norwegian, it's the mixture of the words small, adorable and creature. If it means something bad in another language could you please tell me? I already did my research and everything was ok. But you know more than I do.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Dane and a Norwegian

**Chapter 5: A Dane and a Norwegian**

 **Here is the new chapter, I'm sorry it took such a long time, I just started my career on Medicine at university and I hadn't had much time. I had been writing this on a plane and in the bus on my way to university.**

 **Tank you to everybody who is reading this and reviewing. It makes me really happy that you are liking this :)**

* * *

The plan was simple, maybe to simple for it to work, but they had to give it a try. They were going to write a letter to the vaderskal. More like a little note and they were going to leave it besides the candy jar were he got his food. If it didn't worked they could always draw or thy to write in old Norse (with Lukas help).

The rest of the afternoon passed, they talked about job, music and old times. Well mostly Matthias, the other two weren't really the talkative ones.

"Ber! Do you remember the time you went with me to that night club?"

"How could I ever forget it?" That was one of his more uncomfortable nights ever, but even though he still had a fun memory

"What on earth were you doing in your teenage days?" Lukas didn't show much excitement but he always listened to Matthias stories and sometimes he even laughed of the crazy dane's stories. Maybe thats why they were in love.

"I did nothing wrong!" Matthias defended himself. He got onto his feet so he could act the anecdote.

The Dane cleared his thought and started "So one day Berwald and I decided to have a little fun..."

"N' , ye decided" Berwald interrupted.

"Shhht! You were part of the plan so you had to come with me! As I was saying we decided to get into a night club, the only problem was that we didn't had an ID" He suddenly started laughing as he remembered the ridiculous story. " We decided to have a little fun at a night club to meet people and maybe drink a little bit, but just with the intention to be cool. So as soon as we got into the entrance there was like a huge, 2 meter tall man and one to the side just being grumpy and not letting anyone underage enter."

That part of the story was true, Berwald and Matthias had always being fairly tall but they were young and they were still shorter than the man. Probably now a day Berwald could see the man eye to eye.

"I knew Berwald looked older than he was, besides he has always being super tall so he was my ticket in. So I made a plan. It was the most perfect plan ever! We were going to enter with a bunch of people and Berwald was going to enter on the side of the guard so he couldn't see me. But at the time when we were going to pass the people just walked faster than us and the only thing keeping me from being seen was Berwald! Of course that Giant saw me and grabbed me! THAT BASTARD! " Matthias suddenly got annoyed with the memory, and curled his hands into fist. "Show me your ID kid" Matthias acted the voice of the guard. "I didn't look that small! Either way he just got me out while Berwald was inside!"

Berwald remembered being there in the middle of a big entrance with lots of people dancing and drinking, he was only there because Matthias forced him, and it would be so suspicious to get out immediately. He just saw Matthias being dragged by the big man.

"Berwald you should have said something!" Matthias accused him " Your beloved cousin was being humiliated!"

"But 't the end ye got ins'de." he defended.

"How did you got in?" Lukas asked curious

"Well sweetheart I'm glad you asked" he cleared his throat and continued. "As soon as I realized Berwald HAD abandoned me and I was now by my self… I decided to make another plan. Ok it was practically the same but without Berwald." he made a pause and got into his knees. " I found another large group of people who were going inside and i shrieked for the guard not to see me."

He stranded up and continued. "Guess what?"

"You were caught again?" said Lukas with a disapproval voice.

Berwald shook his head in response.

"I got in and found Berwald being in an awkward situation. He was sitting by himself in a spot in the bar with no people in a two meter radius."

It was perfectly understandable, Berwald was never good at socializing, beside he knew he hadn't the most friendly face in the whole wide world, but that time he remembered being scared, and was thankful for being like this. He felt so uncomfortable that actually thanked no one even though of getting near to him.

"He was just there, not even drinking! He was just eating peanuts!" Matthias started laughing.

"Ye know we weren't supp'sed to dink at that age" Berwald perfectly knew that laugh, it wasn't a malicious one, he was just kidding.

"Ok, so we were finally there, we had to party! I started chatting and even got Berwald a date! but he was in the phase of knowing what he wanted so he declined it. Whatever I was being me and making lots of friends and potential dates and Berwald was by my side on the couch. When suddenly I tried to grab Berwald by the shoulder to introduce him to someone I had just met… when I realized… that wasn't Berwald." Matthias looked at Berwald, he just looked him with disappointment "How could you abandon me?"

"I told ye I was go'ng to the r'stroom" He HAD told him, but Matthias was too busy talking with an burnet boy.

"Please tell me you didn't…" Lukas said incredulous.

" Yeah the one i grabbed by the shoulder was none less than the guard that had taken a little break. I swear to God Lukas the men eyes burned like hell when he saw me. He first jerked of from my grab. He was going to kick me out so I did what a man had to do. I ran as fast as I could hiding from the guard in the crowd. " Matthias moved his arms pretending he was running. "Then, I don't know how, he caught me and then proceeded to drag me out!"

"That's when I s'w ye"

"Your little cousin was being dragged out of the club! Please tell my beloved Lukas what you did please."

Berwald blushed "I j'st foll'wed ye..."

"Buuut what happened before that...?" Matthias demanded for more. "Who on earth stopped you?"

Berwald could feel the blush expanding in his face " A pr'stitute..."

A small laugh slipped from Lukas "A prostitute?"

"Yea! The woman just approached Berwald and hugged him from the back!" He was laughing so hard at that moment that was even hard to distinguish his words "He had the weirdest expression I had ever seen, when her hands got onto his chest he just screamed and ran with me. So the guard just looked at him. A tall man hiding behind an average one with the most terrified face ever. At that moment I supposed he figured out that he was even younger than me." Matthias just kept laughing.

It must had been hilarious, Berwald was a tall teenager that could easily be confused with an adult, but he was just a kid. He remembered screaming and hiding behind Matthias. He even laugh a bit.

"The guard just proceeded to drag us out of the club and made a police officer take us home. Luckily Ber's parents weren't the super strict type, so we just got 1 week without dates"

.

Before bed time the men left the note besides the candy jar, along with a pen, in case he wanted to write a response. Berwald took the couple to the bedroom were they were going to stay. An then proceeded to get to his own room.

He couldn't sleep, there was somebody else besides him living in his house, and he could hurt him if he wasn't careful enough. If the little vaderskal read the note at least he could be sure he was aware of the danger.

.

The next morning the three man rushed downstairs to check the note, if there was footprints or maybe a response. There was nothing, the jar was untouched, all the candy from the day before remained the same. They were so exited that they even forgot to change to normal clothes.

"Maybe he wasn't hungry" Matthias broke the silence with a disappointed voice. Berwald hadn't noticed he was wearing a full body ,Cookie Monster, pajama with bunny slippers.

"I suppose he was kind of scared" Lukas said, then looked at Matthias. "We made to much noise last night and he is just used to Berwald."

Berwald wasn't the loud type, the vaderskal might feel a little scared because of the noise. "I'll try ag'in."

"Yes, when we leave so he can feel safe again" Lukas face was stern, but his eyes were different, he really wanted to have evidence of a magical creature. Matthias noticed and hugged him. "Let's have some breakfast" he said as he gave Lukas a soft kiss.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
